


Oral Arguments

by vassalady



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: Thanatos definitely does not have an oral fixation, and Zagreus is definitely not a pillow princess, and no one is cute. Not at all.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 253





	Oral Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present to myself! I haven't written for ages, and I decided to do my first Hades fic rather than just playing another run. I'm pretty pleased with it for what it is. I hope you enjoy it, too!

Thanatos gave blowjobs like he did everything: deliberate, slow, and expertly.

It was just unfair, really. Zagreus melted under Than’s touch, the way his tongue ran along Zagreus’s length, how he kissed the tip, how he swallowed down so deep without any apparent effort at all, and all while keeping Zagreus just on the edge. As Zagreus lay back, letting Thanatos break him apart, it took every ounce of godly effort to not cry out for mercy.

He wasn’t going to give Than that satisfaction.

Zagreus, breathing heavily and sprawled on his bed, reached down to brush the top of Than’s head. Than looked up without letting Zagreus’s cock slip from his lips. Fuck, but he looked good with a dick in his mouth.

“You know,” Zagreus managed as Than, not breaking Zagreus’s gaze, pulled his tongue up the underside, “sometimes I think you just like giving head.”

Than paused. His gray cheeks darkened just a shade.

Oh.

Well, alright then.

That actually made Zagreus feel a bit better about his own… skills, as they were. Not that Than seemed to mind. In fact, he always seemed to be pretty into it when Zagreus went down on him. But the way Than managed to switch their positions after several minutes made a lot more sense now.

“Who knew Death could be so cute sometimes?”

Than did let Zagreus’s dick slip from his mouth that time. “Do you want to finish or not, Zag?” Than said with a growl of displeasure in his voice.

“I didn’t think you’d let me,” Zagreus said, and then, “Ow!” as Than’s teeth found his dick. Zagreus glared down. Than just gave him the slightest smirk before going back to his original task with gusto.

“Fuck.” Zagreus gripped at his sheets. He wanted to grab onto Than, but Than hated that, and Zagreus was extremely interested in coming at this point.

Than continued to tease him, but just as Zagreus was beginning to think dying would be better than suffering under Death, Than swallowed him down, fingers teasing his sac, and Zagreus felt himself tip over the edge. He came down Than’s throat with a gutteral moan, and fuck it, his hands flew to Than’s head to hold him in place. Than let him as he swallowed Zagreus’s come, until the last of Zagreus’s orgasm had passed through him, and his cock softened in Than’s mouth.

“Any complaints now?” Than said against Zagreus’s thigh, sounding, disgustingly, not winded at all.

Zagreus had to catch his breath before replying. “Considering how intimate you just were with my satisfaction…”

Than murmured something that Zagreus didn’t catch. Then Than’s hands were on his legs, pushing them up. A moment later, Than rubbed the inside of Zagreus’s thighs with cool oil, and another moment after that, Thanatos held Zagreus’s legs together with one arm as he thrust between Zagreus’s thighs.

Thanatos wasn’t a quick shot by any means, but this bit did tend to go a little faster. Indeed, it wasn’t much longer before Zagreus felt Than’s cock pulse, and come splashed across Zagreus’s chest and belly. 

Than looked good like that, mouth slightly open, hair sticking just a little to his forehead, his strong naked body leaning over Zagreus. The highlight on his face from the glow of Zagreus’s feet was a nice touch, too. His nipples, round and delectable, made Zagreus’s mouth water. He wanted to latch onto one of those if he could, thank you very much.

He tried to struggle up, but Than was maneuvering him again, this time flipping Zagreus onto his stomach. Than pressed down onto him and kissed Zagreus’s ear.

“Am I allowed to take part in any of this copulation?” Zagreus said as Than kissed his way to Zagreus’s shoulder blades.

“You enjoy it. You like being pampered.”

Well, Zagreus couldn’t say Than was entirely wrong, and the sensation of Than speaking against his skin was doing wonders for his cock right now. “I do like doing a bit of my own work, too.” There wasn’t much force behind his words as Than trailed a finger down between his buttocks.

“Next time,” Than said. Which had been what he had said last time, too. And the time before that. And maybe the time before that? Oh, most definitely.

“Sometimes you really aren’t cute at all,” Zagreus said.

Than laughed and continued to stroke and kiss Zagreus. “You’re the cute one. Now just relax.”

Zagreus was not going to tell Thanatos how much he didn’t really mind that, not at all.


End file.
